Complot
by Kiara H.L
Summary: El clan Hamato se verá afligido cuando la aparición de un misterioso mutante se integra en sus vidas. AU, OoC, OC.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes. Algunos capítulos contienen violencia.**

**Complot**

Pisadas resuenan en el asfalto húmedo mientras trata de escapar. La lluvia torrencial le ayuda a reconocer los pasos de sus perseguidores. Su respiración es acelerada y su mente trabaja rápidamente en busca de una salida. Dobla una esquina y aligera sus pasos hasta darse cuenta que una pared muy alta le indica el fin del camino. Un rayo se libera de una nube, revelándole varias siluetas.

Al darse la vuelta, un arma le apunta hacia la cabeza y sabe que ya no puede hacer nada. Cierra sus ojos y mira hacia el cielo, dejándose humedecer por las gotas de agua. Sonríe tristemente al recordar aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado. Imaginarse al amor que había perdido y al tesoro que le había dejado junto a su hermana.

Una de las cuantas personas, la que le apunta, avanza unos pasos y dice:

-¿Última voluntad?

-Ser perdonada por haber causado desgracia a los que no se lo merecían.

-¿Y después de todo lo que hice por ti?-Saca el seguro del arma y sonríe al ver la reacción de miedo-debí haberte matado antes, pero me asegurare de hacerlo ahora.

-Y yo debí haberte desobedecido.

-Los traidores, merecen ser castigados.

Aprieta el gatillo y la bala atraviesa la pantorrilla izquierda. Con un grito de sorpresa cae al suelo, sosteniéndose el apéndice lastimado.

-Eso fue por la organización y ésta será por mí.

Una lágrima de dolor y tristeza sale de uno de sus ojos antes de sentir un entumecimiento y ser rodeada por la oscuridad.

El segundo disparo da justo en la sien derecha, matándola inmediatamente. Los hombres recogen el cuerpo y limpian la zona, borrando cualquier evidencia.

**Nota de autor: Aclaro que el prólogo y el epílogo serán los únicos que lleven el TIEMPO en presente, los demás capítulos serán relatados en el TIEMPO pasado. Basado en TMNT 2k12 aunque haya personajes de otros tiempos.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron mis otros fics y espero que les guste éste.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hace 6 meses atrás…_

Las tortugas estaban viendo la televisión cómo cualquier otro día. Raphael seguía un poco triste por la repentina pérdida de su mascota, Spike. Donatello configuraba un programa que estaba creando para mejorar la seguridad de su hogar, Michelangelo comía un cuenco de palomitas de maíz, Leonardo miraba entretenidamente un comercial de los héroes espaciales y Splinter meditaba como siempre, en el dojo.

De repente, sonó el dispositivo que Don había hecho para registrar los recipientes del mutageno y los hermanos fueron a curiosear. Eran dos y se encontraba dentro del campo de radares que había instalado hace unas semanas, cada uno a cierta distancia. Leonardo, como siempre, encabezó la misión y los condujo hacía allí, sin antes haberle avisado a su padre sobre lo que harían.

Al llegar, Don se había dirigido hacía el primer contenedor, ubicado cerca de un callejón. A su vez verificaba la zona para que no hubiese peligro y después de estar seguro que no, se agachó a recogerlo y regresó con un leve trote hacía los otros que esperaban en el vehículo. Inmediatamente salieron hacía el último recipiente, esperando que no hubiese ningún problema.

Bajaron todos con la intención de tomarse un breve descanso una vez hecho el trabajo. Mikey visualizó el último envase y le hizo señas a Don para que comprobara si era el que marcaba en el artefacto, pues, no quería estropearlo como había hecho aquél día en que Karai les había tendido una trampa. Cuando tuvo la confirmación de su hermano, lo recogió y acunó en sus brazos.

-Misión cumplida, chicos. Ya tenemos dos más.-Leo sonrió.

-Sí. Mi intuición es muy buena y súper desarrollada.

-Ajá Mikey fue pura casualidad.

-Estás celoso de no haber sido tú, Raph. Tienes que entrenar más seguido.

Antes de que Raph tuviera la oportunidad de responder, se oyó espontáneamente el choque de un peso contra varios cestos de basura. Inminentemente, los chicos fueron a examinar aquello.

-¡Aaahhh!

-Miren chicos, es una chica indefensa.

Debajo de ellos, un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniforme negro y cascos del mismo color habían rodeado a una joven que había gritado cuando uno de ellos la había empujado hacia los contenedores de basura.

-Tenemos que salvarla, son demasiados para ella-indicó Don.

-El cerebrito tiene razón, Leo.

-Lo sé. No hay tiempo para llamar a la policía asique lo haremos nosotros.

-¡Sí, las tortugas ninja al rescate!

Todos dieron una breve sonrisa antes de ponerse en posición de combate e intervenir justo cuando parecía que iba ser el final de la pobre. Formando una barrera, obtuvieron el efecto deseado cuando vieron la cara de sorpresa que tenían los agresores. Aprovechándose de eso, los cuatro noquearon a los primeros de forma experta y a los otros que estaban un poco alejados, les brindaron unos cuantos golpes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Luego, cautelosamente avanzaron a la joven que aún seguía encima de la basura y Leo le ofreció la mano:

-No tengas miedo de nosotros, no te haremos daño. Por favor, acepta mi mano.

La chica extendió su mano enguantada y la posó sobre la de Leo para que la ayudara a incorporarse.

-Gracias por no gritar.-le soltó la mano con cierta vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que seguí sosteniéndola- soy Leonardo y ellos son mis hermanos.

Al primero que señaló hizo un ademán y se presentó:

-Soy Michelangelo, pero puedes llamarme Mikey.

El segundo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió por la travesura de su hermano:

-Soy Raphael, Raph.

Y el último saludo tontamente con la mano cuando vio que le estaba mirando:

-S-Soy Donatello. Si quieres puedes decirme Don o Donnie

La joven se rió, sorprendiendo a los cuatro por su reacción y se limpió la suciedad de la ropa. Llevaba una gabardina color negro que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, unos zapatos del mismo color, tenía una capucha puesta en su cabeza y una chalina tejida color rosa que le cubría completamente el rostro.

-¿Por qué me agradeces por no gritar? ¡Me salvaron la vida! Si no hubieran intervenido, ya estaría hecha picadillo.

-No te ofendas pero la mayoría de las personas que tuvimos contacto gritaron de miedo.

-Todo esto es muy lindo pero debemos irnos, Leo. No quiero que nos encuentren aquí con esta señorita.

-Qué descortés que eres, Raph. Así nunca vas a conquistar a una chica.

-Discúlpalo pero tiene cierta razón-Don sonrió.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que cierta razón?

-De verdad chicos, gracias por todo. Estoy en deuda.

-No te preocupes por eso…disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Lo siento, me olvide de presentarme!

Se estaba por sacar la capucha pero Leonardo la interrumpió:

-¡Oh, no hace falta que te lo quites! Nos conformamos con tu nombre-rió vergonzosamente

-No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo.

-Esto parece una especie de película romántica ¿No crees?-Mikey le susurró a Don

-¡Mikey!

-¿Les digo algo? No sé cómo la gente puede ser tan ciega a tanta hermosura.

Los cuatros se sonrojaron ante sus palabras y después se pusieron algo tensos cuando vieron lo que estaba por hacer.

Una de sus manos fue hacia la bufanda y la otra hacia la capucha. Con cierta elegancia, mostró su rostro hacia las tortugas y cada uno de ellos abrió la boca en sorpresa. Varios rizos color rojizo cayeron a sus hombros, sus ojos castaños miraba hacia ellos con alegría y su labio sonreían con sensualidad. Ante ellos, no era una humana sino un mutante.

-Mi nombre es Mona Lisa.

_Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo 2

-¿Mona Lisa?-Leo la miraba atontado-¡eres un mutante como nosotros!

-¡Wow!-Mikey salió de su estupor-¡Con razón no te habías asustado de nosotros!

-¡Mikey! Ahora no… perdona por la pregunta que te voy hacer pero ¿Fuiste mutada recientemente por esos hombres? Aunque no eran los Kraang…

-¡Don!-le hizo señas de que se callara y miró a Mona Lisa-no tienes que contestar si no quieres. De todas formas, debemos irnos.

-No te preocupes, Leo. Pues yo fui mutada hace algunos meses por unas personas. Logré escaparme pero para mi mala suerte… bueno, no tiene importancia.-su mirada se posó en otro lado.

Don se acercó un poco más a ella en cuanto vio su reacción y miró a su líder, que tenía la misma expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué paso después? Si quieres, puedes conversarlo en nuestra shellraicer para estar más cómodos.

-¿Shellraicer? ¿No tienen problemas?-la miro temerosa.

-Así se llama nuestro vehículo.

-¡Por supuesto que no hay problemas Mona Lisa! Ven, yo te llevo-Mikey le extendió su brazo.

-Está bien-le tomó el brazo-no es muy linda mi historia pero me hará bien contárselo a ustedes.

Los cinco llegaron y rápidamente cerraron las puertas. Mona Lisa se sentó en el asiento de Raphael y los otros cuatro a su alrededor. Ella prosiguió con su relato:

-Cuando logré escapar, fui hasta mi casa desesperada por estar en los brazos de mi madre pero en cuanto vio lo que me había convertido, se asustó y pidió ayuda a mi padre. Traté de convencerla que era yo pero no parecía entenderme. Entonces apareció mi padre con un arma en la mano y lanzó unos cuantos disparos asique tuve que huir.

Las tortugas la miraban conmocionados por aquella historia triste. Sabían cómo se sentía ser despreciados por las personas pero no el de tener que huir de sus propios padres. Mona Lisa se dejó consolar un momento antes de que diera una sonrisa triste.

-Sin embargo, en mi desesperación y entre llantos, una mujer de avanzada edad me consoló y me dio ropas, cómo éstas que tengo puesto ahora. También me ofreció un lugar en su vivienda y me di cuenta que era ciega pero con un corazón que la hacía ver por dónde iba.

-Asique, ¿ahora vives con ella?

-No. Ella tiene en su casa un gimnasio donde enseña unas clases de artes marciales y además vive con una nieta. Yo voy a visitarla cuando está sola y ayudarle a mantener su jardín mientras que ella me da como pago cosas básicas para mantenerme.

-¿Y los hombres que te atacaron? ¿Tienen algo que ver con ella?

-No. Fui testigo de un asesinato justo cuando volvía a mi hogar. Yo vivo en una habitación de una casa abandonada y casi siempre se juntan a drogarse y ése tipo de cosas pero tuve la mala suerte de que justo cuando volvía, ellos habían terminado de matar a una persona. Asique salí corriendo y ahí después ya saben.

-Es muy peligroso que vayas de nuevo. Por ahí piensan que vas a volver o puede que te estés buscando.-Leo se paró y fue hacia el volante-lo mejor será que pases ésta noche con nosotros, si quieres.

-¡Sí! Di que si, di que sí.

-Gracias. De todas formas no pierdo gran cosa. Por suerte no me robaron las pocas pertenencias que siempre llevo conmigo.-se desprendió su gabardina hasta revelar un bolsito-aquí tengo de todo un poco, hasta el celular de la señora, la que yo llamo de cariño mamá.-escondió su bolso dentro de la gabardina y se la prendió otra vez-¿puedo llamarla?

-Sí. Dile que vas a pasar la noche en la casa de unos amigos para que no se preocupe.

-Puedes hacerlo con mi Shellcell ya que estamos en un vehículo blindado y no vas a tener señal. No te preocupes, mi número está protegido y nadie puede rastrear la señal-se rió al decir eso- bueno, si puedo evitarlo.

-Gracias Don. Ah ¿quién es ella?-señaló la foto de Abril que estaba como fondo de pantalla-es muy linda.

-Es una amiga nuestra-se avergonzó-¿Quieres que te ayuda a marcar?

-¡Ay Don, ella puede hacer eso!-Raph sonrió al ver su reacción de vergüenza-¿no es cierto?

De los cuatro, Raphael fue el único que no le había dirigido una conversación. Esto preocupó un poco a Mona Lisa pero no permitió que se le notara. Estaba convencida de que era solamente tímido.

-Claro que puedo.-marcó el número y se lo llevó al oído.

Don fulminó a Raph con una mirada y después se sentó en su asiento para chequear algo en la pantalla. Raph fue a su lado para no molestar a Mona Lisa mientras hacia la llamada. Mikey estaba girando en su asiento mientras hacía burlas a sus hermanos.

Luego de hacer dos intentos, ella se rindió y le devolvió el celular a Don.-Me parece que no tienes señal tampoco.

-Qué raro. Ah, no, puede ser porque a las únicas personas que llamo es a las que tienen el mismo aparato. Lo siento.-se paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Ya llegamos chicos.-Mencionó Leo.

Al abrirse las puertas laterales, Mona Lisa salió acompañada de los cuatro. Ella quedó asombrada al ver la entrada de una estación de subte. Una rápida mirada al lugar confirmó que estaba bajo tierra, al ver las vías. Don que vio su reacción la tomo del brazo y le comenzó a explicar en detalles todo lo que había hecho para su hogar.

Leonardo se adelantó hacia donde estaba su maestro y le avisó sobre Mona Lisa. Mikey le arrebató de los brazos de Donnie para llevarla al sofá y comentarle la historia de ellos. Raph que se rió ante la cara de perplejidad de Don y de sorpresa en la de Mona Lisa, fue también hacia el sofá y se sentó.

Cuando Leonardo y Splinter aparecieron, Don que se había quedado congelado, se acercó hacia ellos para completar el círculo.

-Mi hijo Leonardo me ha dicho lo que le paso. Puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite.

-G-Gracias.

-Mis hijos, denle una habitación hasta que limpien la habitación de huéspedes.

-No es necesario. Duermo en cualquier lugar.

-No te preocupes. Yo te ofrezco la mía-dijo Leo.

-Puedes usar la mía, casi no estoy ahí.-mencionó Don

-Yo te ofrezco la mía también pero está un poco sucia-Mikey se rascó la nuca.

-No, no duermas en la habitación de Mikey. Anda a saber si sobrevives-Mikey le sacó la lengua.

-jajaja, no le digas eso al pobre.-Mikey alzó el pulgar junto a una sonrisa- Bueno, gracias a todos.

-Si quieres… puedes obtener la mía.

Entre todas las invitaciones, la de Raphael fue la que aceptó. Su atención hacia él le llamó particularmente la atención y además todavía no habían entablado nada y le parecía injusta tomar la opción de otro y no la de él.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?

-No, para nada. Deja que acomode un par de cosas y es tuya.-se dirigió hacia allí.

-Gracias a ustedes por todo. No saben lo agradecida que estoy.

-Bueno, de todas maneras yo soy bueno en la cocina asique no me rechazaras la oferta que tengo para la cena.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, por ahora no-dijo Mikey- prefiero que adivines lo que voy hacer.

-Oki doki. Don ¿puedo probar otra vez?-miro a su celular-me parece que tengo señal.

-Claro. Mientras, voy a fijarme unas cositas en mi taller.

Justo cuando estaba por llamar, Abril apareció con dos cajas de pizza pero detuvo su marcha en cuanto la vio. Reviso momentáneamente para ver a Leo y Splinter en el sofá, mirándola y se relajó al saber que no habían sido atacados por la mutante con apariencia de lagarto. Del susto, a Abril le entró la curiosidad y se acercó con pasos vacilantes.

-H-Hola.

-Abril, te presento a Mona Lisa-Leo hizo ademán hacia ella-Mona Lisa, ella es Abril.

-Un placer conocerte en persona.-se rio ante su expresión-Don me prestó su celular y vi tu foto.

-Encantada de conocerte. Por favor, disculpa mi actitud pero me sorprendiste en cuanto te vi.

-No hay problema. Si me disculpan, voy a llamar a mi madre para avisarle que me quedo con ustedes.

-Adelante-corearon los presentes.

En cuanto Mona Lisa se alejó, Abril se sentó al lado de Leo y Splinter se retiró a su habitación diciéndoles que lo llamaran en la cena. Leo le explicó todo a Abril mientras la miraban hacer la llamada. Cuando terminaron de conversar, Mikey apareció avisándoles que la cena estaba lista y dio un brinco de felicidad en cuanto vio que Abril había traído dos cajas de pizza.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!-abrazó las cajas-te extrañaba

Raph que había terminado de limpiar la habitación, se acercó hacia ellos y le dio una palmada a Mikey.

-¡Ay!-se frotó la zona que su hermano le había palmeado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Mikey-Abril se hizo la ofendida-por eso traje mis favoritos.

-A mí me gustan todos los sabores y formas de la pizza.

Mona Lisa no pudo contactarla después de tres intentos asique regresó hacia el sofá.

-¿Es tu comida favorita?-preguntó ella al escuchar a Mikey

-El de todos-dijo Don cuando se unió a ellos-¿puede ser que oí la palabra cena?

-¡Ay sí! Vengan que se enfría.

Luego de avisarle a Splinter, todos se sentaron y cenaron mientras hablaban los gustos de cada uno y las situaciones más insólitas que habían tenido. Justo cuando le tocó el turno a Mona Lisa, fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante. Al mirar a la pantalla, su sonrisa se fue marchitando de a poco. Con una disculpa, salió de la cocina con pasos ligeros, esperando que nadie hubiese notado el cambio de estado. Sin embargo, Don que había sido sorprendido por la melodía, notó aquello.

Mona Lisa dio una rápida mirada a la cocina y luego de confirmar que seguían ahí, atendió antes de que cortara:

-¿Por qué no atendías?-la voz del otro lado sonaba fría-¿Qué pasó que me llamaste más de dos veces?

-No podía atender delante de ellos. Y no pasó nada malo, quería avisarte como me lo pediste.

-¿Delante de ellos eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Dio un suspiro-Ya estoy con las tortugas, madre.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, se pudo escuchar claramente una risa malévola:

-Y yo que pensé que no podrías hacerlo. Dime ¿Cómo pudiste? Y te repito que no me llames madre en voz alta, sabes que es nuestra clave.

-Ellos que van a saber eso, además yo le dije que estaba viviendo con mi madre-al sentir lo que venía se adelantó-tranquila, no le conté sobre ti ni tampoco de mi hermana. Te dije que confiaras en mí.

-Ten cuidado con vociferar cualquier cosa. Me han dicho que el que tiene máscara violeta es muy listo. Siempre me fallaste en las anteriores misiones. Ahora ya sabes qué pasará si vuelves a fallar.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.-cortó justo cuando Don se asomó.

-¿Quién era?-Mona Lisa dio un pequeño brinco de susto y se dio la vuelta para ver a Donnie sonrojándose-lo siento, no quise asustarte pero me dejaste algo preocupado por la expresión de tu cara.

-Es que era mi madre… bueno, la que me ayudó y sabía de ante mano que me iba a retar.

-Ah. Sé que quedo como un metido pero a veces mi curiosidad me gana.

-No te preocupes. Don, ¿puedes llevarme a la habitación de Raph? Es que estoy cansada.

-Sí, como no. Ven.

Mona Lisa dejó que la dirigiera hacia allí. Cuando llegaron, ella abrió la puerta y dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama, pensando también sobre la llamada y lo que tenía que hacer por delante.

Dio un suspiro y se fue hacia la cocina para despedirse de los demás.

_Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, Mona Lisa se levantó y salió del dormitorio de Raph para ir al baño pero al estar ocupado, esperó cerca de la puerta. Una vez que Don salió y la saludó, ella entró rápidamente. Al terminar de lavarse la cara, salió para dirigirse a la cocina cuando vio por el rabillo de sus ojos una silueta. Al acercarse, comprobó que se trataba de Raphael quién yacía durmiendo con los brazos desparramados y una de sus piernas estaba en un mal ángulo. Ella levantó la sabana que estaba en el piso y después de acomodarle las extremidades, se lo colocó hasta la altura de los hombros y fue hacia la cocina.

Allí se encontraba Splinter con una taza humeante de té y Leonardo y Donatello que preparaban el desayuno. Detuvieron momentáneamente lo que estaban haciendo al verla y la saludaron cuando ésta se acercó. Luego, fue hacia el estante que le había indicado Leo y sacó de allí tres tazas y las colocó en la mesada. Tanto ella como Don se sirvieron café y el resto del agua lo ocupó Leo para su propio té.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse en la mesa, Mikey apareció con una elegante sonrisa y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno a su estilo:

-¿Quién quiere mi menú?

-Yo no. Gracias hijo mío.

-A mi dame una manzana por favor.-dijo Leo

Mona Lisa copió a Don, levantando la mano.

-Déjame degustar tu desayuno.-Se rió Mona Lisa.

-A la orden. Raph también quiere asique son 4-comenzó a organizar.

Justo cuando Mikey puso todos los platos en la mesa, apareció Raph y saludó a todos con la cabeza. Después se dirigió al estante y sacó un plato pequeño y hondo, para su cereal. Mona Lisa se levantó y se dispuso a ayudarlo pero él cortésmente rechazó su propuesta.

Todos los demás a excepción de Splinter sonrieron picaronamente al ver aquella escena y trataron de esconderla cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa pero Raph ya los había visto y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Mona Lisa no prestó atención a aquello e hizo como si no lo hubiera notado, tomando consigo la primera porción del preparado de Mikey.

-¡Esto es riquísimo Mikey!

Después de terminar el desayuno, Splinter invitó a Mona Lisa a participar en el entrenamiento y ella aceptó después de decirle avergonzadamente que apenas se sabía algunas técnicas. Abril llegó momento después de que iniciaron y se unió rápidamente, diciendo que se había retrasado porque tenía que estudiar para un examen y no vio la hora. Splinter le indicó que no era necesario que pidiese perdón y que si quería podía irse a terminar de estudiar pero ella quiso quedarse igualmente.

Luego de una sesión de katas simples para Abril y Mona Lisa y katas más complejas para las cuatro tortugas, cada uno, incluyendo a Splinter, mostró alguna de sus especialidades antes de empezar un pequeño combate. El maestro indicó los grupos y participó como árbitro. Las mujeres pelearon entre ellas, Leonardo peleó contra Donatello y Michelangelo contra Raphael.

De todos ellos, los ganadores fueron Mona Lisa, Leonardo y Michelangelo. Abril había perdido con un barrido y la punta de su propio bokken apuntado en su cuello. Donatello recibió un golpe en la nuca donde Leonardo tuvo la oportunidad de desarmarlo y Raphael fue superado por una llave mexicana llamada "el caballo" cuando su hermano lo tomó por sorpresa.

Mikey incapaz de quedar callado ante aquella victoria, se burlaba de su hermano diciendo que Mona Lisa le hacía desconcentrarse y cosas parecidas. Por supuesto que Raphael negó aquello diciendo que simplemente era una casualidad y que la próxima le iría muy mal.

Los perdedores tenían el derecho de bañarse primero solo para que pudieran hacer el almuerzo. La primera fue Abril, ya que no se iba a quedar debido a su examen. Una vez que terminaron de preparar el almuerzo, los ganadores se sentaron a la mesa y almorzaron pacíficamente.

**Punto de vista: Mona Lisa**

Abril se había ido sin antes mencionar que quería hablar conmigo. Apenas nos conocíamos pero presentía que sería una persona que jamás olvidaría. Ella es de la misma edad que las tortugas y aunque la gran diferencia estaba en el aspecto, supe que Donatello no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Sentía lastima por él pero también cierto respeto al ver lo valiente que era para insistir a lo lejos que quería conquistarla. Cada uno de ellos tiene una personalidad única pero compartían el mismo sentimiento bondadoso por los demás. Desde el rescate de Abril hasta salvar a la humanidad de ser convertidos en mutantes, incluyéndome.

Cuando se hizo las 6 de la tarde, fui al sofá después de ser invitada por Michelangelo a ver una película. Al llegar, Abril que estaba sentada en el sofá tocó el espacio vacío, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Raphael estaba en el puff delante de mí, Donatello al lado de Abril, Leonardo al lado mío y Michelangelo en el suelo con el control remoto en una de sus manos.

Me acerqué hacia Abril y a murmullos iniciamos la conversación que me había mencionado. Solo hablamos sobre nosotras y el punto de vista de cada una al conocer a las tortugas. Después de unos diez minutos todos comenzamos a ver la película. Por un momento mi mente dejó de reproducirme las órdenes que debía cumplir y deje que las distintas escenas de la película me distrajeran por un buen rato.

Si bien, era verdad que no conocía a ningún miembro de ésta familia, la verdadera razón de mi presencia estaba más allá de la simple coincidencia que tuvimos al principio. Aunque sabía que tenía tiempo de abortar la misión, simplemente no podía porque mi vida estaba arraigada a aquello.

Mire el reloj de mi celular y marcaban las siete de la tarde, hora que tenía que dar mi primera presencia a la organización. Con una breve disculpa, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la entrada antes de ser detenida por Leonardo.

-¿Dónde vas?-me preguntó amablemente.

-A lo de mi mamá-era cierta aquella respuesta-me olvidé que tenía que ir.

-Deja que te acompañe.

No podía dejar que supiesen nada hasta que no fuera el momento, asique inventé una excusa válida:

-Es que mi mamá no los conoce y no quiero que se preocupe. Si bien les mencione de ustedes, ella me pidió que fuera para hablar más tranquila sobre lo sucedido del otro día.

-Ah, claro. Bueno, cuídate.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, me marché. A mitad del camino verifiqué que nadie me seguía y saqué el celular del bolsillo. Me lo puse en el oído cuando terminé de marcar y espere un corto tiempo antes de ser atendida:

-Madre, estoy saliendo.

-¿Y nadie te sigue?

-No haría la llamada si fuera el caso. Tranquila, estoy saliendo a la superficie y me dirijo hacía allí.

-Está bien. Más te vale que no me falles, Lisa.

Después me cortó, dejándome con el pensamiento de lo que podría sucederme si me atrevía a fallarle.

Tengo tantos nombres que no sé cuál es el verdadero. El último que me asignaron es Lisa pero al ser una palabra clave, decidí agregar la palabra "Mona" junto a una historia de origen para poder hacerme conocida con las tortugas. Fui una vez humana pero ahora soy una lagartija mutante. Trabajo para una organización secreta de Rusia pero que se instaló en Estados Unidos por temas de negocio. Mi madre es la mano derecha de nuestro jefe, el cual reside en Nueva York. Desde que tuve diez años, mi hermana y yo comenzamos a trabajar para ellos empezando con pequeños trabajos. Al avanzar con nuestra edad, las capacitaciones también fueron más complicadas y mi hermana pequeña se hacía cada vez más experta mientras que yo fracasaba la mayoría de las veces. Nunca nos relacionábamos con las personas que eran objetivos. Traté de tener otra ocupación porque no me gustaba asesinar pero mi madre no me permitía aquello. Cuando llegué a la edad de diecinueve años, decidieron ponerme a prueba. La lealtad a la organización era tan profunda que decidí aceptar que me transformaran en una lagartija mutante porque en parte no tenía una opción. Cuando las tortugas fueron el blanco de la nueva misión, sentí alivio. Lo único que sabía de ellos era que habían cometido varios delitos contra uno de los amigos de mi madre, un tipo llamado Oroku Saki. Hasta el momento de conocerlos, los describía como asesinos, estafadores, conspiradores y hasta me sentía segura de no fallar.

Pero ahora, dudo que pueda resistir ante la tentación de abandonar.

**Fin del punto de vista: Mona Lisa.**

_Continuará._


	5. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece. **

**Punto de vista de: Mona Lisa.**

Salí de la superficie y me dirigí hacia el edificio abandonado que les había mencionado a las tortugas, para buscar mi traje e identificaciones. Cuando llegué, busqué mi bolso y saque todo lo que contenía. Primero me puse el traje sabiendo que me costaría acomodarme la cola larga. Una vez hecho, coloqué el emblema del águila dorada sobre mi cinturón y me puse el collar que accionaría el casco para ocultar totalmente mi apariencia. Guardé la gabardina y la chalina en el bolso y terminé de vestirme, colocándome otro emblema sobre mi hombro derecho. Éste tenía un águila con las alas extendidas, símbolo que me representaba como una de los generales. Mi hermana y yo teníamos las mismas insignias, mientras que mi madre y nuestro jefe tenían un águila dorada sosteniendo con su pata derecha una serpiente color negra.

Al llegar a las puertas blindadas, dos guardias que tenían solamente un emblema en su cinturón, se posicionaron esperando mi señal de identificación. Levanté mi mano derecha y cerré el pulgar y meñique, acto seguido, los guardias hicieron una reverencia corta y me dejaron pasar. La organización tenía señales de identificación o palabras clave para dar reconocimientos. Otros dos me escoltaron hacia las cámaras que se situaban en cada esquina de la puerta, donde se encontraba la sala de mando, el escritorio de mi madre y el laboratorio.

Cuando la luz de la puerta cambió del color rojo al verde, avance escoltada hasta pasar unos centímetros y después dimos otra reverencia corta para despedirlos. Camine hacia la mesa de mi madre, que se situaba en la esquina derecha del lugar y espere hasta que el respaldo de la silla se girara para que pudiese verla.

Se me estremecieron un poco los hombros cuando capté el movimiento pero rápidamente me puse en mi habitual postura de reverencia y luego la mire. Para mi sorpresa, no era mi madre si no que se trataba de mi hermana. No podía decir si se reía por lo que acaba de hacer sabiendo que entre nosotras no hacíamos esas clases de cosas, debido a que tenía su propio casco.

—

¡Qué estás haciendo en la silla de nuestra madre!

Ella se levantó y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a mi lado. Accionó el botón para revelarme su cara.

—Mira quién habla… creíamos que no regresarías.

Me frustré al escucharla pero no podía ver mis gestos. Con una risa amarga, copié su movimiento.

Pues te equivocas por qué aquí estoy —di un suspiro lleno de frustración–, y como ves, vengo a dar información requerid—

—Eso espero, hija mía —dijo mi madre, entrando por la puerta que tenía a mis espaldas —. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Hice la reverencia y ella sólo inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento. En cambio, a mi hermana le devolvió el gesto.

Me hizo enfurecerme aún más pero logré contenerme. Ella no tenía puesto el casco pero llevaba consigo una seriedad inquebrantable.

—Es que como usted dijo que tratara de ser amigable con las tortugas, yo—

— ¿Y lo conseguiste? —preguntó con amargura.

—Sí —asentí y luego añadí—: y no sospechan de nada.

Mi madre se sentó en su silla giratoria y abrió uno de los siete cuadernos que había en la mesa. Cada uno pertenecía a los integrantes de la familia Hamato y a su entorno. Había tomado el de Leonardo y le dio unas cuantas ojeadas, después volteó hasta la última página y me lo entregó.

—Escribe más sobre él.

—Está bien… ¿por qué necesita saber más sobre ellos?

—Sólo escribe lo más importante. Alguna debilidad que podamos usar en su contra.

—Es que… —protesté—. No conozco mucho ese tipo de detall—

—No me vengas con esa excusa —mi madre levantó la voz—, ¿cuánto necesitas para obtener la información requerida? ¡¿Un, dos meses?!

Yo le respondí sin pensar.

—Sí… creo que eso bastara—

Otra vez fui interrumpida. Solo que esta vez era el sonido que las cámaras hacían sonar para advertirnos de que había alguien ahí. Inmediatamente, las tres accionamos el botón y nuestras caras fueron ocultas por los cascos. Mi hermana se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, donde estaban las computadoras y aparatos electrónicos. Yo me acomodé al lado de la puerta del laboratorio, opuesto al escritorio de mi madre, y me acomode en una postura similar al de mi hermana que usábamos para estas ocasiones. Mi madre guardó los documentos devuelta a sus lugares y le dio la señal a mi hermana para que abriera.

Allí entró nuestro jefe, acompañado de sus propios escoltas y los dos que me habían acompañado a mí. Entre los guardias y nosotras, le dimos una reverencia, esperando que nos diera la señal de que podíamos descansar. En cambio, mi madre y él sólo hacían una pequeña reverencia. Cuando nos indicó que era suficiente, los cuatro guardias se marcharon, dejándonos solos. Él vestía igual que nosotras pero además del doble emblema, tenía una línea roja que empezaba desde su hombro derecho hasta su rodilla derecha y unos anteojos con lentes muy oscuras.

Él que ya había accionado el botón de su collar para retirar su casco, nos miraba tanto a mí como a mi hermana. Una sonrisa sádica estaba dibujada en su rostro que me hacía estremecerme interiormente.

—Oh, parece que hay una reunión familiar o algo así. Nunca las vi a ustedes juntas a excepción de que no tengan ninguna misión por hacer.

Mi madre copió su gesto y nos indicó que hiciéramos lo mismo. Además de ser nuestro jefe, también era en cierto sentido, el culpable de la transformación de mi hermana y de la mía.

Nos acercamos hacia él sin siquiera pestañar y nos pusimos al lado de nuestra madre.

—Veo que las está tratando muy bien —señaló nuestras caras—. Desde que supimos sobre el contenido del frasco que tenía uno de nuestros enemigos, no hemos dejado de experimentar con él.

Mi madre se levantó.

—No entiendo por qué transformaste a mi hija —señaló a mi hermana.

—Eso… fue un pequeño accidente. Por suerte, todo funciona correctamente.

Sabía que no podía quejarme porque lo mío fue obligado. Una vez que cumpliera con la misión, nuestro jefe me prometió que me daría la supuesta cura para contrarrestar la mutación y volver a ser como era antes. Mi madre no me odiaba y sabía que me trataba así para que yo me enfocara en mi objetivo.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo?

—Bien.

—Ella quiere más tiempo para relacionarse.

—No más de unos cinco meses, como mucho —caminó por la habitación y se detuvo, dándonos la espalda—, aunque parezcan humanos, recuerda que no lo son.

—La rata si fue humano.

Mi madre se interpuso y yo sabía por qué.

—Esa rata es el enemigo y lo sabes.

—Necesito que tú —señaló a mi hermana-, vayas y obtengas el software que mandé a crear. En cuanto a ti, no pierdas el tiempo y haz lo que se te mandó.

Mi hermana y nuestro jefe accionaron el collar. Una vez que sus cascos ocultaron sus caras, salieron por la puerta central.

—No nos decepciones, Mona Lisa. Rellena éstos documentos y ve a preparar la segunda parte del plan.

Una vez hecho, regresé al lugar donde oculté mis cosas y me vestí otra vez con la gabardina y la bufanda. Luego tomé el bolso y me dirigí hacia la guarida. Unos metros antes de llegar, saqué fácilmente unos ladrillos y oculté la evidencia.

**Fin del punto de vista de: Mona Lisa.**

_Continuará._

**Nota de autor: Gracias a los que visitan la historia y en especial para aquellas personas que me dejaron un comentario, no saben lo feliz que me hace sentir. En parte, no sabía si les iba agradar el cambio de personalidad de Mona Lisa. Tal vez me haga falta más detalles o menos explicaciones, aunque no sé bien. Sin embargo, cada capítulo revelará detalles de lo que quiero llegar. **

**Con respecto a lo que me dices, Haibara S, por ahí la renuncia no lo escribía porque creía que bastaba con explicarlo desde el principio pero lo haré ya que me lo escribiste. No te preocupes, cuando el capítulo contenga alguna violencia, se los haré saber.**

**Dejen sus comentarios sin problemas, me interesa saber si voy bien encaminada o necesito corregir ciertas cosas: la redacción, la ortografía, los diálogos, etc.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Nota de autor: Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden lastimar la sensibilidad del lector. **

Cuando Mona Lisa llegó a la guarida, fue recibida inmediatamente por Michelangelo. Él la guió hasta el sofá, donde Leo estaba sentado y le indicó amigablemente que tomara asiento. Ambos comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas y ella simplemente respondía a cada una de ellas. Entre todo lo que le dijo, le contó que su abuela iría a Europa a establecer unas cuentas pendientes y que no volvería dentro de unos meses.

Unos minutos después, Leonardo se levantó del sofá y fue a preparar bebidas calientes. Michelangelo aprovechó el momento para contarle todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia aunque ella sólo escuchó la mitad de lo que dijo.

Cómo él se quedó en silencio y ninguno de los otros aparecía todavía, ella aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le rebotaba constantemente en su mente.

—Oye Mikey, me gustaría saber cuál es la debilidad de Leonardo —al ver la expresión en blanco de Mikey, añadió—: es que quisiera saber ya que parece una persona inquebrantable —se rió.

—Pues… a él le no le gustan las cosquillas y —se acomodó un poco, con una mano en su barbilla—.Creo que tampoco le gusta perder el control. Él se frustra mucho cuando pelea con Raph por tonterías.

Al no conseguir lo que verdaderamente estaba buscando, Mona Lisa quiso intentar buscar otra táctica pero fue asustada por la abrupta presencia de Abril. Ésta tenía los brazos hacia arriba y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

— ¡Sí! Chicos, vengan rápido.

Michelangelo fue a buscar a Donatello y a Raphael, que estaban en el garaje y Leonardo apareció en el umbral de la cocina, con un gesto de curiosidad al verla sentada y tan energética.

—Tendré que preparar más tazas…

—Espera Leo. Primero les cuento lo quiero decirles y después te ayudo a preparar.

—Hola Abril —dijo Splinter, que había salido del dojo.

—Hola maestro Splinter —le hizo un gesto con las manos—, ven y únete a nosotros.

Cuando todos aparecieron, Abril les contó que había pasado el examen y que su tía, que tenía una casa en Northampton, le había ofrecido para que pasara dos semanas y que podía invitar a sus amigos si quería. A todos les había gustado la idea de disfrutar de un tiempo en la superficie.

— ¿De verdad no tiene problemas tu tía de que nosotros podamos ir?

—No, claro que no. Me dijo que podía invitar hasta 10 amigos.

— ¿No hay personas cerca?

—No, no se preocupen por eso.

—Vayan y diviértanse, hijos míos. Mona Lisa y Abril se harán cargo de vigilarlos. Principalmente a ti, Michelangelo —Splinter soltó una risita.

—Pero yo no me porto mal, sensei. En todo caso, los otros tres—

Raphael le dio una palmeada en su cabeza calva y todos rieron cuando Mikey soltó un alarido exagerado. Abril se levantó del sofá y le habló a Splinter:

—Quiero que vayas también, sensei. Quiero que todos vayan porque se lo merecen tanto como yo —le puso la cara de perrito para enfatizar lo que había dicho—, ¿Siii?

Splinter, al ver la acción que hacía Michelangelo con más frecuencia, aplano sus orejas y dio un suspiro.

—Veo que no soy el único que enseño cosas —miro a su hijo menor—, ¿no es cierto, hijo mío?

—Jejeje

—Está bien, iré.

— ¡Doblemente genial!

— ¿Casey va también? —preguntó Raphael.

—No, no puede. Tiene que ayudar a un amigo para hacer no sé qué

Mona Lisa que no había visto y oído de Casey, preguntó:

— ¿Quién es Casey?

—En algún momento lo conocerás, Mona Lisa —dijo Donatello. Después añadió—: es muy parecido a Raphael, con todo su carácter.

Todos rieron a excepción del nombrado, que sólo soltó un bufido y murmuró entre dientes.

—Bueno chicos, empaquen sus cosas que dentro de una hora nos iremos —comenzó a marcharse pero se detuvo para añadir—: las bebidas calientes podemos tomarlas allá.

— ¿Ahora nos vamos? —preguntó Leonardo.

—Sí.

—El último en empacar es una tortuga —anunció Mikey.

—De hecho… somos tortugas, Mikey —dijo Don

—Excepto yo —dijo Mona Lisa, sonriendo.

Como lo había prometido, Abril llegó una hora después y todos se fueron en el Shellraiser hacia la casa de su tía. Al llegar, después de dos horas y media de viaje, estacionaron la camioneta debajo de un árbol.

La casa era de dos pisos y bastante amplio. Abril los guió hasta dentro y después los llevó a conocer la casa y el establo que estaba a unos metros de ahí. En la habitación de abajo, Abril y Mona Lisa pusieron sus bolsos en el suelo. Arriba había tres habitaciones, de los cuales una de ella fue ocupada por Splinter y las otras dos por Raphael y Donatello y Leonardo y Michelangelo.

Luego tomaron las bebidas calientes y se propusieron a repartirse las tareas de limpieza, cocina y las horas que la usarían para emplear juegos o el entrenamiento. A Mikey le tocó cocinar junto a Mona Lisa durante 2 días consecutivos. Después seguía Leonardo y Abril, aunque los demás habían protestado que Leo no servía para cocinar. Raphael y Donatello eran los siguientes y Mikey se había ofrecido para ayudar a Splinter. Con respecto a la limpieza, Raphael y Leonardo estaban juntos los dos primeros días, Donatello y Mona Lisa, Abril y Splinter y Michelangelo y Mona Lisa. Las horas de juego y entrenamientos comenzaban con Leonardo y Michelangelo, Splinter y Donatello, Raphael y Mona Lisa y Abril y Leonardo. Todo esto lo harían en las dos semanas que pasarían allí.

Una vez que Mikey y Mona Lisa hicieron la cena, todos se sentaron en la alfombra que había en el suelo, junto a la chimenea que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Previamente a eso, Raphael y Leonardo habían ido a buscar algunas leñas del establo y Donatello arregló el calentador de agua para que se pudieran bañar. Abril y el maestro Splinter se habían ocupado de armar todas las camas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y limpiar los trastes, cada uno se fue a su cama para descansar ya que habían tenido un día agotador. Mona Lisa esperó hasta que Abril se durmiera para levantarse de la cama y revisar su bolso. Dentro, tenía la placa que le hacía recordar el por qué estaba ahí, junto a las tortugas y su entorno. Con un suspiro, lo sacó y lo escondió debajo de la almohada. Después apoyó la cabeza y con el pensamiento de la organización, se durmió.

En los pisos de arriba, una tortuga dormía agitadamente. Su acompañante estaba profundamente dormido por lo que no podía escuchar el roce del caparazón contra el colchón y los jadeos pequeños.

**Punto de vista de: Leonardo.**

Me acosté con la intención de darle a mi cuerpo el descanso que se merecía pero mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo.

Tan difícil era conseguir que mi cabeza dejara de reproducirme recuerdos que, por un momento hasta pude oír el ruido de pasos y el abrir de un cierre en la habitación de abajo, donde estaban las chicas.

Traté de enfocarme en un punto para ver sí lo conseguía y funcionó de momento. Sin embargo, podía oír los ruidos que provenían de ramas, el viento, los ronquidos de mi hermano, las suaves respiraciones de los demás y los chirridos de las puertas o de las ventanas.

Admitía que ésta era la primera vez que dormía en un lugar diferente y posiblemente era porque no estaba acostumbrado. Cómo estaba de costado y no podía conseguir dormirme, me di la vuelta y mire al techo.

De repente, estaba en un pasillo con poca luminosidad. No había ventanas y los pisos eran de madera. Mis suspiros hacían eco en aquél estrecho y el frío me hacía estremecer. En voz alta me pregunté a dónde estaba y salté del susto cuando oí que unos pasos se acercaban por detrás.

Me di la vuelta pero no podía ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro y la luz no llegaba a iluminar tanto. Los pasos incrementaron y volví hablar pero no hubo ningún reconocimiento porque seguía corriendo, acercándose más a mí.

Comencé a retroceder de a poco para adentrarme a la escasa luminosidad y saqué mis katanas, que por suerte estaban en sus lugares. Ni siquiera con el ruido de mis espadas, los pasos vacilaron y decidí tomar una postura de defensa, esperando. Llegó un momento después y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí. Llevaba un traje oscuro y llamativamente dos escudos dorados que brillaban con la luz.

El tipo comenzó a caminar, sus pasos resonando. Blandí mis katanas y le indiqué que se detuviera pero sólo se rió fríamente. Una de sus manos estaba en su espalda, la otra tenía una pistola que apuntaba hacia mis pies. Yo retrocedía a medida que él avanzaba y fue entonces cuando pude escuchar otro ruido. Éste se parecía a las gotas cuando chocan al suelo.

Una rápida mirada hacia el arma y pude ver que el seguro estaba puesto. Dejé de retroceder y comencé avanzar, tratando de ver sus ojos a través del vidrio polarizado que tenía el casco. Volvió a reír, sólo que esta vez volvió a detenerse y sacó la mano que tenía en su espalda para presentarme lo que tenía entre sus dedos. Me estremecí y solté una mis armas ante lo que me acababa de mostrar. Las gotas que yo había oído no eran más que sangre cayendo de una cabeza que había sido decapitada.

Un ruido lleno de miedo y dolor salió de mis labios cuando vi que esa cabeza pertenecía a uno de mis hermanos. No hacía falta que tuviera mucha luz para verlo. Él me lo tiró hacia mí y yo retrocedí instintivamente.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué- por qué lo mataste?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

El sujeto se limpió la mano ensangrentada y sacó el seguro de su arma.

—Corre, corre pequeña tortuga —me apuntó con la pistola, añadiendo—: dos de tus hermanos yacen muertos, uno está por morir y tú, si no corres ahora mismo te unirás con el resto.

Apenas terminó de hablar, un grito ensordecedor atravesó más allá de donde estábamos. No podía permitir que mataran a otro miembro de mi familia, así que me di la vuelta y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía, siguiendo aquellos gritos tan desesperantes. Por detrás, podía oír los pasos de aquél sujeto, a una distancia considerada.

Unos metros más adelante había una puerta muy grande y que parecía que de ahí provenían los gritos. Gastándome lo último que me quedaba de aliento, me posicioné y derribé la puerta con toda velocidad. La puerta amortiguó mi caída y me deslizó más hacia dentro de la habitación.

Este lugar tenía muy buena iluminación pero eso no era lo que me importaba. Alcé la vista para buscar a mi hermano pero me sentí defraudado y lleno de ira al saber que había sido engañado. El sonido de los gritos provenía de una grabadora, que había sido detenida por una mano con guantes. Giré mi cabeza y mi estómago se lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban incontrolablemente al ver lo que le había pasado a toda mi familia.

Los pasos se detuvieron y el arma me apuntó a los pies nuevamente. Apenas pude ver aquella acción y lo que hacían los otros tres que estaban en diferentes ángulos porque mi concentración estaba centrada solamente en mis seres queridos.

La cabeza que me había arrojado el tipo pertenecía a Raphael ya que su cuerpo estaba sentado contra un pilar, su plastrón manchado de sangre, apuntando a mi dirección. Donatello tenía una bolsa en su cabeza, manchada de sangre y estaba de costado. Michelangelo estaba colgado y de sus labios goteaba sangre, uniéndose al charco que había debajo de él. Junto al charco, yacía Splinter con un agujero en la yugular y también brotaba sangre. Abril y Casey estaban irreconocibles por las extensas quemaduras que adornaban su cuerpo.

Quise vomitar, gritar, atacar, todo a la vez pero lo único que conseguí fue un sollozo incontrolable y el ruido de otros tres seguros que eran desactivados.

Cerré los ojos y esperé mi sentencia.

Esperé unos minutos más, escuchando lo que fuera. Mi respiración era irregular y ruidosa pero ya no podía oír el goteo de sangre u otro sonido. Curioso por aquello, decidí abrir mis ojos y mirar al enemigo pero me encontré solamente con la misma habitación, cama y ronquidos que había dejado atrás.

Se trataba de una pesadilla. Me senté y miré hacia Mikey. Él pobre ni siquiera se había mosqueado e ignoraba lo que había sufrido. Todo mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y mi respiración seguía siendo algo acelerado pero más estable que hace unos momentos. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría y por suerte me ayudó a calmarme del todo.

Volví a mi cuarto y después de acomodar nuevamente a Mikey en su lugar y arroparlo, dejé que mi cuerpo se lanzara hacia mi cama y mi mente me dejara de proyectar lo sucedido.

**Fin del punto de vista de: Leonardo.**

_Continuará._

**Nota de autor: Bueno, básicamente Leo tiene una visión de lo que más adelante podría suceder. Aclaro que en el momento que el sujeto sostiene la cabeza de Raphael, sus dedos agarran la máscara ya que tenía su mano en la espalda y sí lo hubiera sostenido en su palma, se le podría haber caído.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Alguna duda, pregunta, déjenmelo saber.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

Después de haber tenido la pesadilla, Leonardo no les contó a sus hermanos y amigos sobre lo sucedido. En primer lugar, había pasado una semana y no volvió a tener ningún tipo de sueños malos y en segundo lugar, él no iba ser burlado por sus hermanos por tener miedo a algo que no había sido real.

Prácticamente les faltaba 3 días para terminar con sus vacaciones. Habían disfrutado a pleno haciendo todo tipos de juegos y entrenamientos y hoy habían decidido jugar a la etiqueta ninja. Uno de ellos tenía que contar la cantidad de personas en decenas; en su caso, al ser seis, tenían que contar hasta sesenta. Previamente, jugaron piedra, papel y tijera para ver a quién le tocaba contar. Donatello fue quién perdió contra Abril cuando él sacó de su mano papel y ella tijera.

—Está bien —dijo Donnie.

—Tienes que atrapar a uno para que te ayude con el resto y—

—Ya conocemos el juego, Leo. Ahora ¡a jugar! —declaró Mikey.

Don comenzó a contar hasta llegar a los 60.

—Listos o no, ahí voy —anunció.

Su maestro estaba sentado en el porche, bebiendo una taza de té y leyendo un libro sobre leyendas japonesas para entretenerse. Al escuchar a su hijo anunciar aquello, levantó la vista de su libro y sonrió afectuosamente antes de volver su atención a la página 102.

**Punto de vista de: Donatello**

Comencé a buscar dentro y por el techo del establo pero no encontré a nadie. Salté hacia el suelo y fui hasta la cabaña pero me di cuenta que nadie se había escondido allí por la mirada que me dio mi padre. Con una sonrisa de gratitud, fui hacia la arboleda que había a unos metros, al norte.

Atentamente, observé todos los posibles ángulos sin perder en lo más mínimo cualquier detalle para poder encontrarlos. Agudicé también mis sentidos, principalmente el de la vista y el oído y me concentré totalmente para captar cualquier cosa. Más adelante, algo se movió y pude ver la cola de la máscara de mi hermano Michelangelo aparecer entre unos arbustos. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y luego asomé cautelosamente mi cabeza para verlo. Estaba mirando hacia adelante, de cuclillas y con la respiración baja.

Buen intento.

Me aseguré que nadie más estaba y después de estar seguro, me agache y comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar ninguna rama, hoja o cualquier cosa que lo pudiera alertar. Tan solo a unos centímetros, me incorporé lentamente, levanté y extendí los brazos, como en las películas de monstruos que mi hermanito suele ver y en un rápido movimiento, me abalancé sobre él. Sabía que alguien más podría estar cerca pero no podía desaprovechar el momento de asustar a Mikey.

Él lanzó un chillido pero fue amortiguado cuando su cuerpo y el mío tocaron el suelo. Rápidamente me levanté para no asfixiarlo y me reí de la cara que había puesto.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme del susto o qué?! —gritó enojadamente.

—Lo siento pero no pude evitar hacer eso —levanté mis brazos en señal de rendición —, vamos apresurarnos, recuerda que el límite de tiempo son dos horas.

—Tú tienes que apresurarte, no yo —dijo, limpiándose los brazos y piernas de la suciedad.

Entre los dos, avanzamos hacia el oeste. Al llegar hasta una gran roca que estaba situada entre dos árboles, pude captar el ruido de las hojas al crujirse. Le hice señas a Mikey para que se quedara y avancé lentamente hacia allí. Cuando llegué, di un pequeño salto para quedar encima de la piedra pero al bajar la vista, no encontré a nadie.

Con un encogimiento de hombros flexione mis brazos sobre la superficie dura y luego di un brinco hacia atrás. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia Mikey pero antes de que pudiera llegar, escuché nuevamente el chirrido que provenía detrás de mí. Hice señas a Mikey para que fuera por la izquierda y yo me zambullí hacia la derecha para poder ver desde otro ángulo. Cuando llegue a la altura de la roca, muy oculta y casi invisible, la cola de Mona Lisa que seguramente se había entumecido, daba pequeños movimientos, provocando el ruido y revelándose a sí misma.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, salí de entre la maleza y salté otra vez hacia la roca para anunciarle que la había visto y que se quedara donde estaba. Luego saqué mi bo de mi caparazón y le toqué la cola para que ella pudiese salir de su escondite.

—Si no hubiera sido por tu cola, hubieras sido la última en encontrar, Mona —me reí.

Ella se limpió la tierra y las hojas de su ropa, sonriéndome con inocencia.

Mikey que vio lo que había hecho, salió de los matorrales y se unió a nosotros. Avanzamos ya que nos quedaba menos de una hora y media. Yo me subí a un árbol para poder ver desde la altura mientras que los otros dos se separaron hacia diferentes lugares para abarcar más terreno. Divisé la blusa color azul de Abril, debajo de un enorme estanque, a unos 15 metros y me reí de lo fácil que se estaba poniendo esto.

Bajé e hice señas a los chicos para que supieran que había encontrado algo. Mikey me hizo señales de que también había encontrado a alguien pero como yo era el que tenía que atraparlos, tuve que decidirme rápidamente por uno de los dos. Usé mi mano izquierda para preguntarle quién era, ya que faltaba Leo, Raph y Abril y pude leer de sus labios que se trataba de Raph.

Mona Lisa que estaba más cerca que yo, llegó a mi lado y le indiqué que seguiríamos a Mikey. Sí Abril estaba oculta ahí, seguramente no se movería asique fuimos en busca de Raphael. Él hizo una señal de stop y con sus dedos índices, me apuntó diagonalmente a la izquierda y hacia arriba, a un gran roble.

Me costó divisarlo, pero una vez que lo hice, trepé al roble vecino y caminé hacia una rama que estaba lo bastante cerca para que yo pudiera saltar. Sin embargo, Raphael ya me había visto porque, antes de que pudiera saltar, él lo había hecho primero. Mikey subió al mismo árbol que estaba mi hermano para obstruirle el paso pero aun así, Raph logró saltar, tocar el suelo y correr. Mona Lisa fue detrás de él mientras nosotros dos bajábamos velozmente.

Nos costó un poco más de quince minutos en atraparlo pero cuando al fin lo habíamos logrado, yo me abalancé hacia él y le toqué el hombro ya que estaba siendo retenido por el cuerpo de Mona Lisa, con sus brazos y cola abrazando sus bíceps y piernas.

Una vez hecho, todos fuimos en busca de Abril y para mi sorpresa, sólo encontré la blusa. Mikey cogió aquella vestimenta y se lo dio a Mona Lisa para que lo tuviera. Tal vez lo que había visto antes era para que me despistara y de seguro había corrido hacia otro lugar. Desgraciadamente para ella, cerca del estanque, había pisadas de botas que llegaban hasta unos arbustos grandes. Divisé su pelo, asique lo único que hice fue llegar hasta allí, dejar que me vea y sonreírle. Con un gesto de derrota, salió de los arbustos y se rió tontamente cuando vio sus propias huellas. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro por las dudas de que corriera.

—Vaya, que tonta fui.

Estábamos regresando por el camino que nos llevaría hacia la cabaña, esperando que alguna pista me condujera a Leo antes de que terminara el tiempo. Faltando cinco minutos por terminar, pudimos encontrarlo entre todos. Raph por pura casualidad lo avistó entre los pastizales altos a varios metros detrás del establo. Leo se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto y quiso escaparse pero logramos acorralarlo justo a tiempo. Cuando mi mano tocó su cabeza calva, el me agarró del brazo y me tiró a un costado para que él quedara encima de mí y empezase hacerme cosquillas. Mis otros dos hermanos se unieron a nosotros y las chicas simplemente se rieron de nuestra payasada. Después de un rato, nos levantamos del suelo cuando la voz de nuestro padre se oyó cerca de nosotros.

Más tarde, preparamos una fogata y cenamos al aire libre, disfrutando la noche estrellada. Contamos historias de terror o momentos divertidos y después me fui a dormir, siendo el segundo en despedirme de todos.

**Fin del punto de vista de: Donatello.**

**PDV Abril**

Fui la primera en retirarme de la fogata porque estaba cansada y además tenía que acomodar alguna de mis ropas en el bolso. También había otra cosa que no me dejaba tranquila y era el hecho de que Mona Lisa nunca dejaba que estuviese sola en el cuarto. No es que me molestaba, pero comencé a sospechar que algo había que tenía miedo de dejarme a solas. Pensé por un momento que podía ser el bolso que no lo había tocado desde la primera noche.

Miré hacia la ventana que daba justo la dirección en que estaban los chicos para comprobar sí ella se había movido del lugar pero al ver que no, llegué a la habitación, cerré la puerta y levanté el bolso del suelo. Me lo puse sobre mis piernas y lo abrí de un solo movimiento. Nunca había husmeado las cosas, porque no era metiche pero tenía que comprender su comportamiento tan raro. Allí no había nada que pudiera ser sospechoso asique rápidamente lo cerré y lo volví a colocar en su lugar. Vagué por la habitación buscando cualquier cosa hasta que por último, me topé con su cama. Pude ver que una parte de la almohada estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, como si había algo debajo de ella.

Reprimiéndome mentalmente, levanté la almohada con un movimiento ágil y la puse a un costado. Vi en la esquina de mis ojos que algo brillaba y cuando vi lo que era, sonreí con afecto. Era la medalla de un águila completamente de oro, un poco más grande que la palma de mi mano y de un pequeño grosor. Lo recogí para verlo de cerca; debía de ser algún recuerdo de su vida anterior. Tal vez le pertenecía a su padre y se lo regaló antes de que se mutara.

De repente sentí unos pasos que se acercaba hacia la habitación y traté de volver a ponerlo en su lugar pero en mi apuro, se me resbaló y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Mona Lisa con la cara llena de angustia. Lo quise levantar pero ella ya se había agachado a recogerlo. Me miró con enojo antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella, sosteniendo el emblema fuertemente contra su mano izquierda.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué estabas haciendo? —miró hacia el emblema y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Después añadió —: ¡¿Es qué acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte en donde no se debe?!

—Mona, lo siento. Yo…

Traté de formar cualquier excusa, pero nada salió de mi boca.

—No tienes que explicarme por qué lo has estado ocultando… yo-yo no voy a juzgarte por tener algo de tu padre —intenté convencerla.

Pude ver por una milésima de segundo que su cara se había transformado de asustada y enojada a una de tranquilidad, antes de ponerse seria.

—Es que no quiero que nadie lo vea, Abril. Quiero pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Eh? ¿por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Sé que husmeaste mis cosas debido a mi comportamiento. Es por eso que no podía dejarte sola pero hoy… no sé lo que me pasó para olvidarme de—

—Tranquila, Mona Lisa. En todo caso, tú tienes que perdonarme por entrometerme. La forma correcta de saber lo que te pasaba era preguntándotelo directamente.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y dejó a un lado el emblema.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a las tortugas… no quiero que me pregunten sobre ello.

—No, no te preocupes, Mona. Ahora vamos a dormir —apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, para consolarla.

—Sí.

Esperé hasta que se pusiera su camisón y después fui apagar la luz.

_Continuará._

**N/A: Gracias a todos por visitar y comentar esta historia. Quiero aclarar una cosa: generalmente hay capítulos que ni siquiera contiene lo que expliqué en el prólogo, como éste. Sin embargo, no quiere decir que este fic no sea como yo dije al inicio. Si observan, está calificado para que se pueda leer a partir de la edad que corresponde la T a excepción de los posteriores capítulos que próximamente serán subidos. Tenga paciencia. **

**Soul32, Gin V, Haibara S, Jackie y ****NataNegra; gracias por dejar tu opinión. Lo único que puedo decir es que sigas leyendo con toda libertad lo que yo les ofrezco y dejen su opinión sobre cualquier duda, etc.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.**

Al día siguiente y después de que todos desayunaron, Abril agarró el brazo de Mona Lisa y la llevó al cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta, la soltó y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

—Mira, quiero confesarte algo porque sigo mal por lo que hice.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Abril. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada.

—Lo sé, pero aún así, deja que te lo cuente.

—Está bien.

—Mi padre se convirtió en un mutante horrible por culpa… de los Kraang. Extraterrestres que quieren conquistar la tierra, y, no es ninguna película de terror.

—El mismo mutageno que transformó a las tortugas, a Splinter y a mí en lo que somos ahora, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Y no son los únicos. Hay muchas personas, animales, etc., que fueron mutados por eso —dijo con furia.

— ¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora?

—Él huyo cuando los chicos intentaban retenerlo. En algunos casos los mutantes no pueden controlarse y atacan a cualquiera —soltó un suspiro y se acomodó—. Mi padre me reconoció a mí pero no a las tortugas.

-Siento escuchar eso, Abril. Pero gracias por decírmelo —se levantó y le tendió la mano—, vamos, los chicos nos esperan.

Regresaron a la guarida cuando pasaron los días que faltaba. Abril se fue a su casa mientras que el resto desempacó. Michelangelo fue el primero en terminar y se dirigió junto a Mona Lisa, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Vio que ella todavía no había guardado sus pertenencias y que Raphael seguía en su habitación. Encendió la televisión y esperó un rato más antes de levantarse e ir hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

—Raph, no puedes hacer esperar a una dama —dio unos golpecitos a la puerta.

—Para tu información, cabeza de chorlito, ya se lo había ofrecido pero no quiso — dijo cuando salió—. Ella me contó que se iría a lo de su abuela.

—Pero si recién llegamos —se quejó el menor.

—Bueno, debe extrañarla.

Después se alejó de Michelangelo y ocupó el lugar de su hermano.

—Mona ¿quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó con voz suave.

Ella dio un pequeño salto de susto y después soltó una risita de vergüenza.

—No, no te preocupes. Puedo ir sola.

—No lo decía por eso… pero está bien.

Se estaba por levantar pero ella rápidamente tomó su brazo.

—Espera, Raph —dice, y lo suelta—, siéntate.

Él se ruborizó un poco pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Michelangelo que había visto aquella escena, estaba por hacer una de sus bromas cuando la mano de Leonardo, le cubrió su boca.

—Déjalos solos, Mikey —toma las colas de la máscara y se lo lleva de un tirón fuerte.

— ¡Ay, ay, Leo, me duele! —se quejó cuando tuvo su boca libre.

Raph y Mona Lisa los observaron y después volvieron su atención entre sí.

—Sé que quieres ser amable conmigo, Raph y obviamente lo has logrado… pero, quiero que actúes tal y cómo eres.

—Te equivocas, Mona. Con Abril soy igual.

—Lo digo en serio, Raph. Yo…

—Yo también lo digo en serio —se cruzó de brazos—. No te vas a comparar con Mikey, ¿no?

—Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón —levantó sus brazos, demostrando que se rendía. Luego se levantó—. Voy a lo de mi abuela, no me esperen, ¿ok?

Y con eso se marchó. Raph bajó la cabeza y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con el brazo derecho. Los tres hermanos escucharon, vieron y sintieron cierta compasión por él.

—Bueno chicos, ya basta de husmear —declaró Leo.

—Está bien —respondieron al unísono.

El líder se acercó hacia Raph con la intención de invitarlo a correr con él pero su hermano impetuoso, ignoró su petición y fue hacia el dojo a gastar energía extra. Con un encogimiento de hombros, tomó la vaina de sus katanas gemelas y se los puso. Con eso, Salió hacia la superficie y corrió hasta llegar cerca del muelle. Puso uno de sus pies sobre el borde del edificio para estirar los músculos entumecidos y luego procedió hacer lo mismo con la otra extremidad. A continuación, se sentó sobre la orilla y contempló el cielo despejado de nubes durante al menos unos veinte minutos antes de ser alertado por una presencia que se acercaba hacia él. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared y se agazapó. Cuando la figura pasó junto a él, se dio cuenta de que la presencia era ni nada menos que Mona Lisa. Con una sonrisa estuvo a punto de asustarla cuando algo le llamo la atención. En una de sus manos, llevaba el bolso que había usado anteriormente para la casa de la tía de Abril; con la diferencia que se notaba más pesada, y, con la otra, hablaba por el celular. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue la expresión de su cara y el tono de su voz. Ambos radiaban preocupación y remordimiento hacia algo o alguien y aunque él no podía oír las palabras que ella decía, sabía que algo malo podría estarle pasando. Entonces, se dispuso a seguirla a una distancia segura para que ella no notara su presencia.

Llegaron hasta una sección de las alcantarillas que él casi no visitaba y se escondió cuando ella se detuvo. Un minuto después, asomó su cara cuando no oyó su voz y vio que ella estaba buscando algo en una sección de la pared; de allí retiró un gran bloque y colocó su bolso. Curioso por aquello, salió de su escondite y se acercó hacia ella con pasos fuertes para que se enterara de su presencia.

—Leo ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo con incredulidad.

— Lo mismo pregunto... ¿por qué escondiste tu bolso ahí? —señaló la pared.

Atrapada por segunda vez con la guardia baja, le mintió a Leonardo.

—Es costumbre. Desde que estuve en la calle, me acostumbré hacer eso.

—Pero sabes que ahora no tienes necesidad de hacerlo —se cruzó de brazos—, ninguno de nosotros somos capaces de curiosear las pertenencias de otros. Te lo puedo asegurar.

—No Leo, no pienso que ustedes… créeme, lo hago de costumbre.

—Está bien, pero ahora puedes sacarlo de ahí para que no se siga ensuciando.

Estaba por sacar el ladrillo pero ella no se lo permitió. En un rápido movimiento, le había bloqueado la pared con su cuerpo.

— ¡No Leo! —dijo apresuradamente. Luego soltó un suspiro—. Lo haré yo.

—Sólo quería ayudar, Mona. —dijo, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, Leo. No quise gritarte.

—No pasa nada —esperó hasta que sacara el bolso—, ¿quieres que te lo lleve?—dudó.

—No, gracias —miró hacia otra lado.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa— ¿vamos?

—Sí… siento haber actuado como lo hice. En serio, Leo.

Leo se aproximó hacia ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Mona, no tienes que pedirme disculpas. Es difícil, lo sé, pero tienes que olvidar tu pasado y mirar hacia adelante.

Caminaron un estrecho en silencio y sin mirarse.

— ¿sientes algo por Raph? —preguntó de repente.

Mona Lisa casi tropezó pero logró equilibrarse justo a tiempo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —dijo, sonrojándose rápidamente.

—Eso parece contestar mi pregunta —se rió.

Ella lo estudió brevemente y después avanzó unos pasos para alejarse.

—Recuerda lo que yo dije al principio. Son todos muy guapos—

—Sí, jajaja. Pero no es un motivo para creer que estás enamorada de todos, Mona.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorada, sí apenas nos conocemos hace unos pocos meses?

—No hace falta ser como Donnie para saber que no le quitas el ojo a Raph. Además, dos por tres te vi arropándolo o cosas así.

—Bueno, está bien señor observador —juntó sus manos y lo miró—, no sé si es amor pero me siento atraída por su personalidad —confesó.

— ¿Sabías que a él también le atraes? Puedo decirte con sólo mirarlo por un breve tiempo.

—Es que todo esto es muy raro. Sabes que todos ustedes son cómo… mi segunda familiar… pero no quiero perjudicar a Raph o alguno de ustedes.

— ¿Pero, qué estás diciendo? Al contrario, sí Raph y tú hablan sobre esto, todo va a ser mejor.

—Sí supieras —susurró Mona Lisa—. ¿Crees que sí le digo que siento algo por él, va aceptarme?

— ¿Aceptarte? Yo creo que él tiene que dar el primer paso, pero sí quieres apurarte con esto, pues… ¡hazlo!

Caminaron otro estrecho hasta detenerse cerca de la guarida.

—Mona, no le digas a Raph que yo te dije algo sobre él. Ya sabes cómo se pone —la miró picaronamente.

—No hay problema, Leo. Y gracias por todo.

Cambio el bolso hacia su otra mano para descansar la extremidad adolorida. Leo la observó y frunció el ceño.

—En cualquier momento. ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? Parece pesado.

Y juntos reanudaron sus pasos para ingresar.

_Continuará._

**N/A: Gracias a todos por sus visitas y comentarios. Corregí la advertencia del prólogo.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

Desde aquella charla con Leonardo, Mona Lisa estuvo más apegada con Raphael hasta el punto que ambos compartían casi todo juntos. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Raphael le ofreció dar un paseo con la intención de confesarle lo mucha que la quería. A todo esto, los hermanos admiraban verlos juntos y aunque, Raph había demostrado controlar su ira junto a su amigo Casey y asumir la pérdida de su querida mascota Spike, al estar con Mona Lisa, se lo podía ver casi siempre con una sonrisa y buenos estados de humor.

Mona Lisa fue hacia el dojo y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Dentro se encontraba Leonardo, que momentos antes estaba meditando y ahora, sólo tenía los ojos abiertos y la postura relajada. Inclinó su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, ella se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

—Leo, ¿podemos hablar…? —miró hacia los costados, asegurándose que estaban solos—. ¿Sobre Raph y yo?

—Claro —sonrió Leo—. ¿Quieres salir?

Ella asintió y juntos salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco. En cuanto llegaron, Mona se recostó contra la pared y después, miró hacia el suelo unos momentos antes de posar hacia la cara de Leo. Él estaba frente suyo, una expresión tranquila adornaba su cara y sus brazos estaban cruzados, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso.

—Raph me propuso dar un paseo —murmuró después de unos minutos.

—Te dije que él sentía algo por ti, Mona. Aunque me sorprendió lo reacio que fue al principio —dijo animadamente.

—Sí, pero ahora casi que no puedo sacármelo de encima —dijo ella en broma.

—Bueno, le has dicho que sí, ¿no?

—Sí… —su expresión se puso tensa brevemente.

Leo había notado aquello pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. A veces, cuando ella actuaba así y le cuestionaban, siempre tenía algún tipo de evasión. Sólo esperaba qué con el tiempo, pudiera confiar plenamente en uno de ellos para revelar lo que le estaba pasando.

—Leo, tendré que decirle a mi abuela que voy a cancelar la propuesta por ahora —dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué propuesta? —interrogó, creyendo que ése era el motivo de su tensión.

—Ella… me dijo que los invitara para poder conocerlos en persona pero—

— ¿Y por qué quieres cancelarla, no es eso una buena noticia? —preguntó confuso.

—Porque quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con Raph.

— ¿Y?

Ella no dijo nada más y Leo frunció el ceño. Pasaron un rato así hasta que él decidió que tenían que regresar.

Aunque Leo parecía ser su confidente entre los demás, Mona trataba de ocultar su verdadero propósito. Cada día que pasaba con ellos, sentía cómo iba perdiendo de a poco y más le costaba fingir. Sin embargo, era consciente que el camino que ella transitaba, algún día terminaría separándose y tendría que elegir solamente a uno. Ambos iban a dejar un bache profundo y ella no podría evitarlo.

Cuando Leo y Mona Lisa llegaron, fueron por caminos separados. Ella estaba aproximándose hacia el sofá pero antes que pudiera siquiera sentarse, una llamada entrante y los brazos de Raphael rodeándola para un cálido abrazo, hizo que volviera en sí, seguido por un estallido de emociones colapsar contra su estómago.

—Mira, es tu abuela —dijo él, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Sin embargo, ella suspendió la llamada.

—Hola Raph —trató de distraerlo, pero falló miserablemente.

— ¿Por qué le cortaste?

—Ah —se rió nerviosamente—, me distrajiste y accioné el botón equivocad—

El celular comenzó a sonar otra vez, interrumpiéndola. Raph tomó el objeto en sus manos, se separó de ella y apretó el botón para contestar.

Mona Lisa se horrorizó y en un rápido movimiento trató de arrebatárselo pero Raph la esquivó con gran facilidad y se lo acercó a su oído para hablarle.

—Hola, señora —murumuró.

Ella se reprendió por lo estúpida que había sido. Trató de quitárselo pero él no se lo permitía.

—Hola —contestó desde el otro lado—, ¿quién eres? —su voz sonaba apagada, pero tranquila.

— ¡Raph, dámelo! —Mona Lisa dio un manotazo hacia el móvil, si tener éxito.

—Soy Raphael, su nieta es muy simpática—

En su desesperación, Mona enredó su cola a uno de sus pies y dio un fuerte tirón, provocando que él se cayera y soltará el celular. Ella lo recogió rápidamente y se alejó.

—Hola, siento lo sucedido —dijo con nerviosismo—. _Tus espinas en mi piel —_susurró.

Raph se incorporó, frotándose la zona adolorida. Ella lo miró y le ofreció una breve disculpa cuando se iba hacia la habitación del presente. Él simplemente la miró atónito, aún cuando la puerta la había ocultado por completo.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo vas con eso? —dijo su madre.

—B-Bien. Estoy s-sola —soltó un suspiro para aliviar su tartamudez—. No esperaba tu llamado.

—No debería llamarte, pero, te estás tardando y… tanto a mí cómo a nuestro supervisor, no nos gusta eso.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo crear tantas sospechas.

— ¿Es eso o por otra cosa? —exclamó con enfado.

— ¿Crees que soy capaz de elegir a los demás antes que la familia, madre? —le respondió con otra pregunta, esperando que no notara el temblor de su voz.

—No me cuestiones, Lisa. Se te agota el tiempo.

—Dame tres meses más, por favor —antes de que pudiera protestar, agregó—: creo que con seis, puedo cumplir con el objetivo, sin tener ningún tipo de incidente y—

— ¿Te estás escuchando? —Dijo con furia—. Acuérdate que ya me habías pedido dos meses. Te di un mes adicional y ahora, ¡quieres otros tres más! No juegues conmigo.

—No estoy jugando. Quiero decir, tengo la sensación de que uno de ellos está sospechando algo—

—Ésa espina en tu piel va a terminar perforándote profundamente tus arterias si sigues así —y con eso, corto la llamada.

Ella comenzó a temblar, mientras susurraba una y otra vez el por qué le había tocado tener un destino trágico.

_Continuará._

**N/A: La frase: **_**tus espinas en mi piel**_**, se refiere a la familia Hamato y su entorno. **

**Alguna duda, háganmelo saber. Espero que les guste,**

**Saludos.**


End file.
